Phineas and Ferb's Best Christmas Adventure Ever
by Blackspiderman
Summary: A Christmas fanfic telling the story of how Phineas & Ferb, and all of their friends make Christmas so much fun, jam-packed with humor, romance, a little bit of violence, and kick-butt action. The Christmas Special hits Disney XD on December 6th!
1. Prologue

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Phineas and Ferb's Best Christmas Adventure Ever**

**Prologue**

**FanFiction Summary: It's Christmas time for Danville, and Phineas and Ferb are psyched about it, because they're ready to spread some Christmas cheer to everyone in town. But when Perry's fight with Dr Doofenshmirtz sets off one of his inventions and ruins the holiday spirit in Danville, it's up to Phineas, Ferb, and the neighborhood kids to spread Christmas cheer back into everyone's lives. But everything they try fails and it just weakens their spirits, and Candace yelling at them telling them that Christmas is one big hoax only makes things worse. Meanwhile, Candace tries to find the perfect gift for Jeremy, and Isabella tries to tell Phineas that she loves him if it kills her. Features Christmas songs such as "The Christmas Blessing" by Newsong, "Jingle Bells" sung by Drake Bell, and other songs like Miley Cyrus' "He Could be the One", and others.**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen! Also don't expect any good original songs! Sorry, but I'm not good with writing original songs. Never have been. But I'll give it a try. Look out for the first one in this chapter, which will be a Christmas version of the full theme song.**

* * *

The date was December 22nd. It was snowing outside, and the entire town was covered in a blanket of snow. It was three days before Christmas day, and everyone in Danville was excited for their favorite jolly fat guy in a bushy red suit to come around and deliver presents to all the boys and girls. No! It's not John Travolta! Santa Clause! Every year, he stops by the town and delivers presents to all of the good kids, gives coal to the bad kids, and gives Cleveland a bill for the reparations on his house.

Everyone gets pumped up for this magical holiday, and it is never more true than it is for our two favorite step-brothers, Phineas and Ferb.

Today, we begin our adventure with them at the breakfast table, eating their breakfast, all dressed up for the cold winter weather. When they are finished, they put their dishes in the sink, bundle up, and walk out the door, embracing the Christmas joy. Christmas was their favorite holiday of the year, and it wasn't just because they had two weeks off of school.

"Ah, there's nothing like the sweet sound of winter, right Ferb?" Phineas said to his mostly silent stepbrother. "There are just 3 more days until Christmas. I'm so excited! This is gonna be the best Christmas ever! We're gonna put up decorations, sing Christmas carols, open presents, lick icicles and then get stuck there...oh boy this is gonna be awesome!"

Meanwhile, inside, their sister, Candace, was on her cellphone, talking to her best friend, Stacy. "Stacy, what am I going to do? Christmas is only a few days away, and I still haven't figured out what I'm going to give Jeremy as a present."

"You know Candace, you really need to stop worrying about something like this." Stacy said over the phone. "I mean, you know he likes you."

"Yeah?"

"So I'm sure whatever you get him will be just fine."

"You think so?"

"Totally. But don't get him something too cheap. Get something that really means a lot to you, so it'll mean even more to him."

"Well, what are you getting Coltrane?"

"I'm giving him a punching bag. He's really into boxing, so I figured he could really use one of them."

"That's so cool!"

"I know! But don't tell him! I want it to be a surprise."

"Don't worry, Stacy. You're secret's safe with me."

"Good."

"Now all I have to do is worry that my stupid brothers are going to ruin this holiday for me."

"Come on, Candace! Stop being mean to your brothers like that! If I recall, their activities have actually made your past Christmases a lot more fun. Like that one year they made you and Jeremy a tunnel of love on Christmas Eve."

"Yeah, but--"

"Or how about that year they fixed up your Mary McGuffin doll after your mom accidentally put it in the wash and it broke apart."

"Well, there's that--"

"And how about the year they made you a robotic Santa Clause after your mom wouldn't let you go see the real one at the mall and you sat on its lap and told it what you wanted for Christmas?"

"OK, OK, point taken. Look, I guess I wish, that for once, my brothers would just act normal."

"Candace, please! You should envy your brothers for what they do! I'm actually jealous that you have brothers that can do what Phineas and Ferb do."

"You are?"

"Yeah! All my brother does is sleep all day, spit up, and poop in his pants!"

"Isn't he, like, 9 months old?"

The line was quiet for a moment. "So?"

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were walking down the streets towards the park, which was completely covered in snow, where their friends, Buford Van Storm, Baljeet Patel, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, were waiting for them. "Hey guys, what took you?" Isabella asked them as soon as they arrived.

"Breakfast. Why, you got a problem?" Phineas jokingly said to her.

"Nope. Glad you were able to make it. Now come on, let's do this!"

"You bet!"

The five friends scattered across the park, and began building their own snowforts, so they could engage in a snowball fight. All of them were able to build an extremely durable and big snowfort, and were able to hit each other with lots of snowballs. They all had a blast hitting each other with snowballs for a couple of hours.

"You're going down, Buford!"

"In your dreams, Dinner Bell!"

"You're mine now, Baljeet!"

"Eat my dust, Ferb!"

Their forts kept getting knocked down by each other's snowballs, and they just kept building them back up and up and up until finally, they all got tired of just throwing snowballs, so they decided to make a snowman. But not just any snowman...and not Frosty the Snowman either. No, they built one of the biggest, most gigantic snowmen anybody had ever laid eyes one. It was huge, and it hat a black hat, a carrot nose, beads for its eyes and smile, and it measured about 30 feet in height. The kids were astonished at what they had done in just an hour.

"Wow, guys, this is incredible." Phineas said, eyeing the snowman. "This has got to be the biggest snowman I've ever seen!"

"It's beautiful!" Isabella shouted out.

"Yeah, but now that we are done constructing it, what should we do?" Baljeet asked, as the five friends thought on it for a little while.

"I know! How about we all go home for a while, relax, and then come back out for another snowball fight?" Phineas suggested, to which the other four agreed.

"That's a good idea." Baljeet agreed.

"I could use some hot chocolate." Buford added.

"How about we meet back here at, say, 2:00?" Isabella suggested. They all agreed.

"Yeah, two sounds good." Phineas said as the five of them started making their way back home. The snow started falling a bit harder as they approached their neighborhood. They each took their routes home and went inside to warm up, with the exception of Phineas & Ferb, who stayed outside to catch snowflakes on their tounges, and Isabella, who stayed to admire Phineas from afar. Her mother, Vivian, saw that Isabella was watching Phineas from the front porch, and decided to talk to her.

"When are you going to tell him how you feel, Isa?" Her mother asked the daydreaming girl. "If you don't say something soon, your chance will pass, you'll grow up, and you'll never get the chance again."

"I know, I know, mom! I'm just waiting for the right time!" She said back to her mom. "I think he likes me back, but when I tell him, I want to tell him in a way that won't make him anxious or nervous or even creeped out. I want to get into it slowly so he'll be comfortable with it, too. So I figured Chrismtas day would be the right time."

"OK, but how are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not sure. You only get one chance to make a first impression, so I want mine to be good. Besides, I know for a fact that he appreciates me. I mean, why else would he include me in his daily activities."

"Sure. And perhaps he is just as nervous about his feelings for you as you are about your feelings for him."

"I hope you're right, mom. If I ever found out that Phineas never even considered me a friend, I'd be devestated. I mean, just look at him." Isabella pointed across to the boy, who was pouring some ice into a big cannon, and shooting it into the sky, making even more snow. "He always pushes the limit to make bigger and better things. He never ceases to amaze me with what he is able to do in a day. I'm honored to be included in his daily plans, and I was thrilled when he dedicated a whole day to me just to get rid of my hiccups."

"He's one of a kind, mom. And he's going to be mine! This year, I plan to tell him that I love him, even if it kills me!"

"That's great, dear. Good luck with that. If you want some hot chocolate, I'll be inside." Vivian went inside after that to leave Isabella to continue staring at her crush. She had been friends with him for years. But now, she wanted to be more than that. She wanted to be his forever, and nothing was going to stop her this year. She had chickened out so many times in the past that it had only driven her to succeed this year.

_**Smooth talkin', so rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie, he plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doin' something' stupid**_

Her crush on Phineas had driven her to participate in all of his summer projects this past summer. She admired his enthusiasm, his determination, his ambition to make every day the best day ever.

**_Think I'm really fallin' for his smile  
Yeah, butterflies when he says my name  
Hey!_**

**_He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental_**

**_He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe something's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one_**

And the fact that he willingly included her in his plans everytime she asked spoke volumes to her. It told her that she needed to tell him she loved him. She needed to get it out, so she could continue living life with him like it was.

**_He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one_**

**_He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy about him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'_**

And it wasn't like Phineas didn't care about her. No, he cared deeply about her. He really did love her. But the problem was, he had no idea what true love was. He had tried once before to make romance for Baljeet, but it didn't exactly work. (**That Sinking Feeling**) He knows what it means to love someone. He just doesn't know what it means to be romantic with someone.

**_Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
He really blows me away, hey!_**

**_He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental_**

**_He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe something's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one_**

**_He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one_**

Isabella walked across the street to Phineas's house. "Hey Phineas, my heater's broken. Would it be OK if I stayed over at your house for a few hours while it gets fixed?"

"Uh...sure, Isabella. But what about your mom?"

"Oh, you know her. She just loves the cold."

"And she said it was OK?"

"Yep."

"Well then, can't argue with that. Come on in, and we'll get you some hot chocolate." Phineas instinctively grabbed Isabella's hand, and the two of them walked inside. Isabella blushed the whole time Phineas held her hand, and even waved back to her mom and gave her a thumbs up.

**_And he's got a way of makin' me feel  
Like everything I do is perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into it!_**

The two shared some hot chocolate and watched a movie. Isabella was so into just hanging out with Phineas like that that she didn't have any control over her impulses, which included trying to put her arm around Phineas's shoulder, trying to hold his hand, and even scooting closer to him. Most of the time he didn't notice these hints, but when he noticed her scooting close to him, she quickly retracted back, hoping he wouldn't say anything.

**_He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental_**

**_He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one_**

**_He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one_**

"You know, Phineas, I hear Christmas time is the most romantic time of the year after Valentine's Day." She said, trying to swoon him.

"Yeah. I see my mom and dad kiss under the Mistletoe every year." He didn't buy the hint, which infuriated her. But she decided not to show it. "I'm gonna go get some more hot chocolate. You want some?" Isabella shook her head no. "Suit yourself." He stood up, and went into the kitchen to get some hot chocolate. Isabella stared at him as he was leaving.

_You still don't get it, do you?_ She thought to herself. _You're so clueless, Phineas! Every time I try to make a move, you get distracted or you're too oblivious to see its true meaning! I like you, Phineas Flynn! I really do! And this year, no matter what it takes, you will be mine! I'm gonna make sure you finally get the message if it's the last thing I do!_ "But how do I get through to a boy whose only desire is to build outrageous contraptions and make each day the best day possible?"

She began scheming on how to get Phineas to notice her. She was really determined to make Phineas love her this year, and nothing was going to stop her. This was going to be tough for her, though, as Phineas was even dumber than people who watch _Jackass_.

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cutaway to a suburban home in Virginia, not too far from where Phineas and Ferb live, where a redneck kid is on the roof of his house, about to attempt a dangerous trick. He is about to skate off a quarterpipe on his roof, and do a 360 McTwist over the house across from him. But as he begins skating and he approaches the ramp, a bus heads down the street, and as the kid attempts to jump, he miscalculates it, and trips over the ramp. As a result, he crashes through the driver's window, which scares the driver enough to make him lose control of the wheel, which then causes the bus to make a swift right turn and ultimately result in it crashing head on into Cleveland's house._

_And as if it was God trying to piss him off, Cleveland was once again in the bathtub. The floorboard slowly started tipping downward and the bathtub started sliding off. "No, no, no, NO, NO, **NO**!" He yelled as his bathtub slid right off and fell to the ground, breaking on impact._

_(End Cutaway)_

* * *

_There are two wondrous weeks of our winter vacation  
Before New Years and school come to end it  
So the holiday challenge for kids of all nations  
Is finding a good way to spend it…  
Like maybe…_

_Turning our beds into dual __toboggans,__  
And sliding down the ski jump tower  
Building a snowman the size of colossus  
Or giving a Yeti a shower  
Staging a snowball fight, with giant catapults  
And snow angels that really fly  
Rocking a Christmas carol, wrapping a present  
Or just shoveling snow off the drive!_

_This could possibly be the best Christmas ever!  
(This could possibly be the best Christmas ever!)  
And the forecast says that next year will likely be  
a million and six times better,  
So make every minute count  
jump up, jump in and seize the day,  
And let's make sure that in every single possible way,  
Today is Gonna to Be a Great Day!_

_Chopping down a Christmas tree and stirring up Eggnog  
Playing with friends in the snow  
Hanging up lots of Christmas decorations  
Or kissing someone under the mistletoe (You know you want to, Isabella)  
Little Drummer Boy, a little dreidel toy  
Giving cheese to a mouse  
Writing a list of desires, warming up by the fire  
And wrecking Cleveland's old house!_

A missile fuselage fell and destroyed Cleveland's house. The floorboards started tilting as the bathtub started slipping. The bathtub fell to the ground, breaking on impact. Strangely enough, nobody was in it. "Oh, that's right. Cleveland moved."

_This could possibly be the best Christmas ever!  
(This could possibly be the best Christmas ever!)  
And the forecast says that next year will likely be  
a million and six times better,  
So make every minute count  
jump up, jump in and seize the day,  
And let's make sure that in every single possible way,  
Today is Gonna to Be a Great Day!_

_(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

_Let's put our heads together and design a master plan,  
We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand...  
We got our mission and suppliers, yogurt, gumballs and desires,  
A pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands,  
A unicycle compass, and a camera that wont focus,  
And canteen full of soda, grab a beach towel here we go! (this is Ferb-tastic)_

_This could possibly be the best Christmas ever!  
(This could possibly be the best Christmas ever!)  
And the forecast says that next year will likely be  
a million and six times better,  
So make every minute count  
jump up, jump in and seize the day,  
And let's make sure that in every single possible way,_

_(Best! Christmas! Ever!)_

_This could possibly be the best day ever!  
(This could possibly be the best day ever!)  
And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be  
a million and six times better,  
So make every minute count  
Jump up, jump in and seize the day,  
And let's make sure that in every single possible way,_

_(Seriously this is gonna be a great day)_

_This could possibly be the best day ever (Today's Gonna be a Great Day)  
This could possibly be the best day ever (Today's Gonna be a Great Day)_

**End of Prologue!**

**Next Time: Isabella attempts to get Phineas's attention, Candace tries to find Jeremy a great gift, and Phineas and Ferb enjoy their winter vacation. Plus, Perry battles Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his pure hatred for Christmas**


	2. Holiday Spiritless

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Phineas and Ferb's Best Christmas Adventure Ever**

**Chapter 1: Holiday Spiritless**

**A/N: First off all, no, this Christmas special is not canon with the actual one coming in December. If a full version of the Christmas theme song comes out and the lyrics to it match mine word for word, then it will be 100% coincidence. And yes, "Cleveland" is Cleveland Brown from Family Guy. I just find the gags where his house gets destroyed while he's in the bathtub so damn funny that I can't resist using them! Plus, I don't like to post expected updates anymore because things happen and events come up that I have no control over and I don't want to disappoint you guys. Keep checking every week for updates, but I don't make any specific promises for that reason. **

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen! Also don't expect any good original songs! Sorry, but I'm not good with writing original songs. Never have been. But I'll give it a try. Look out for the first one in this chapter, which will be a Christmas version of the full theme song.**

* * *

Meanwhile, the Flynn-Fletchers' family pet, Perry the Platypus, was in Phineas's room, sleeping, when his watch went off. He woke up, put his fedora on, and turned his communicator on. It was his boss, Major Monogram, on the other line. "Agent P, thank goodness. It's Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He's up to his old tricks again. This time, he's built some sort of ray that he will shoot into the Tri-State Area to make everyone either very naughty so Santa Claus won't bring them any presents, or very gloomy, so there will be no Christmas spirit and Santa will just pass over them this year."

Perry the Platypus sighed as he knew he had to go teach Dr. Doofenshmirtz a lesson. Again.

"I'm sorry, Agent P, but this time, we don't want to take any chances. You need to find out which it is, and put a stop to it! Don't fail us, Agent P! The Christmas holiday depends on it." Perry saluted his boss, and then jumped out the window, heading to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil lair.

He ran outside and turned on his helicopter backpack, and soared out to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, determined to put an end to Dr. D's plan to stop Christmas from happening. Boy, the Stock Market's like this all the time. No wonder our economy is sucking so much.

* * *

Back downstairs, Phineas was in the living room, watching some TV. Isabella had just left to go back home a moment ago, despite Phineas asking her to stay several times. She was flattered by the offer, but knew she'd feel more awkward around him if she stayed. So she picked herself up and left to go home.

She went up to her room, opened up her laptop, and began doing some research online. Her first search on Google was "What can you do to get a boy to notice you?". The first page that came up told her that boys were into race cars, building things, spitting on the sidewalk...nothing interested her except the "building things" part. "Hmm, this looks interesting." She said to herself. She went into the page and it went on about how most boys ages 12-16 want to grow up to be construction workers, and how most of them who did between the years 1990 and 1993 died in the September 11th attacks.

"Nope." She clicked out and went to another page. The next one she went into talked about how the rate of abusive men has skyrocketed since 1990, and that most of their wives have died in the September 11th attacks. The third page she went into talked about how most girls who like a boy usually do something outrageous that relates to that boy. For example, if a boy likes race cars, a girl would usually buy or build a race car to impress him. Oh, and did I mention that most of those girls who like race cars died in the September 11th attacks? "Hmm, this could work." She said to herself.

"If you like a boy and want them to notice you, find out what they are into, and either take an interest in that activity or mimic it." She read aloud, and began formulating an idea. "So, Phineas likes to build outrageous contraptions and make every single day the best day ever. Then all I have to do is build something really big that represents how I feel about him and he's sure to notice! But what can I build that will showcase my feelings for him and not scare him off?"

She spent that entire night conjuring up ideas on how to get Phineas to notice her, and unfortunately, all of them involved doing dangerous things that would likely get someone killed. And by unfortunately, I mean unfortunately for everyone else. After she had a pretty good idea of what she was going to do tomorrow, she closed her laptop, put her pajamas on, got into bed, and instantly fell asleep, allowing her dreams to be consumed by thoughts of marrying Phineas.

* * *

Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus, now taking on his secret agent double life, had arrived at Dr. Doofenshmirtz evil lair, and had gotten past his security system very successfully. There were no troubles in getting past the traps Doofenshmirtz had set up for him at the entrance, but...

Once again, Perry had fallen victim to the trap Doofenshmirtz set up for him in his lair. This time, Dr. Doofenshmirtz had built a robotic Santa Claus that came out and grabbed Perry once he stepped into his lair, and held him in a grasp only known to basketball players such as Shaquille O'Neal.

"Perry the Platypus, as usual your timing is uncanny. You know, I never understood it. You can get past my laser beams, my crocodiles, and even my gillotines with no problem, and yet you fall victim like an innocent little child the traps I set up in here. I never understood that. Anyway, I see you've met my new robotic Santa Claus. I call him Clyde. I don't know why I picked that name. I just thought it was cute. Anyway, you're probably wondering what's going on. Well, I'll tell you."

"Every Christmas since I was 6, my parents would always hide my Christmas presents somewhere in our home so I wouldn't touch them until Christmas morning. But every Christmas morning, they always forgot to take them out and put them under the tree, so I was always without presents. That is...until I was 18. See, when I moved out of my parents' home, I finally found all of my old presents hidden in a closet in their room. When I confronted them about it, they denied ever buying me presents. So I did what I felt was right. I cursed at them with every bad word in the dictionary, and every curse word known to man. Then, I left to pursue my life-long dream...which is another back-story, which I will tell you another time."

"Anyway, since my parents made me feel gloomy and miserable every Christmas as a child, I will destroy all that is happy and joyous and related to Christmas in the entire Tri-State Area!" He went over to an open window, and pulled the sheets off of a new invention of his. "Behold, Perry the Platypus! My Holiday Gloominator 4000...inator."

"With this, all I have to do is shoot it into the skies once, and in just 60 seconds, all of the Tri-State Area will be zapped with a ray that will cause them to become extremely depressed, thus they will lose their holiday spirit! Oh yes, kids will stop believing in Santa Claus, parents will stop buying them gifts and holding family dinners, and the only gift everyone'll be seeing in their Christmas stocking is a big, fat, lump of coal! A ha ha ha..."

While Dr. Doofenshmirtz laughed at his only horrible evil scheme, Perry began devising up a way to break away from robo-Claus's grip. But try as he might, Robo-Claus was far too strong for Perry to fight. Doofenshmirtz walked over to his invention and pressed a button on it. After that, a computerized voice came on "_Holiday Gloominator 4000-inator firing sequence initiated. 3 hours to firing."_

"Huh...I'm not sure I made the launching sequence so long. I mean, who has that kind of time? Oh well, I guess there's nothing we can do now but wait...and wait...and--oh you know what, this is boring. I can't just wait for the next hour! I have a life!" When he looked at his nemesis, all he got was a disapproving shake of the head. "OH don't give me that, Perry the Platypus! I too have a life! Well, it's just not that good. That's all!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Danville, Candace was having much difficulty finding Jeremy the perfect Christmas present. She didn't want to get him just anything. She wanted to get him something that really meant something to her so it would mean something to him. But she couldn't figure out what exactly to buy him. So she started with jewlery. She went to the Danville Emporium.

"Um, hi." She said nervously to a jewlery store clerk. "I'm trying to buy a Chrismtas present for a boy and I'm not sure what exactly I should get him."

"Oh, I see your problem. Well, miss, I think I might have to answer for you." The clerk said in a peppy tone as he looked to his left and pulled out an activity book. "You look like you want to get him an activity book with half the activities done!"

"But...that would save him half the time." She said, slightly confused.

"Exactly! Connect the dots? More like set the book down and have a beer."

"But he's too young to drink...and so am I."

"OK, then. Activity book -- not for you. No problem. What else do you think this "boy" of yours would like?"

"No, really. It really is for a boy I like. Anyway, he's also into music. So...maybe I could get him a new guitar."

"Guitars? I've got just the thing for you!"

"Great!" Candace followed the sleazy clerk into another department of the store, where he picked out a guitar for Candace. Unfortuantely and to Candace's dismay, it was a plastic guitar. "Wait, this looks like those guitar controllers they use on those video games "Guitar Hero" and "Rock Band."

"You are correct, missy. These are state-of-the-art, and indestructable, so never again will he have to buy another game controller."

"No, see, I meant a _real_ guitar. Not one of these cheap, plastic knockoffs."

The clerk looked at her angrily for a moment, not uttering a single word, which began to scare her. "_I_ play Guitar Hero. I was the one who designed the controller in the first place." She gasped. "Still think they're a knockoff? Hmm?"

"Um..."

"You know what? Just get out. Just get out of my store right now before I have a hissy fit and probably end up hurting you! Go!" He shouted angrily to the girl, which prompted Candace to take his advice, drop the guitar, and run out as fast as she could. She started trudging outside, trying to think of something she could do.

"Well, that worked out fabulously." She said sarcastically to herself. "There's gotta be another place where I can buy Jeremy a Christmas gift." She was walking along when she noticed that she had walked passed the Googolplex mall. "Oh wait! The mall! They have everything there!"

She went into the mall to browse around for the perfect gift for Jeremy. She decided that since she was unable to get him jewlery or a new guitar, then she should just get him a gift card. So she went in and headed over to the gift card department. "A gift card should do the trick." Yeah, it's a great way to say "Here's $20. Go buy your own f*cking gift."

"Now which one should I pick?" She picked out a few at random that had to do with boyfriend/girlfriend relationships, and read them aloud. "Thanks for not getting mad about the spill on the carpet? Merry Christmas, don't let the door hit you on the way out? Sorry for accidentally destroying your house while you were taking a bath again? These are horrible! I can't give him any of these! Ugh!!" She shouted in frustration as she continued walking around the store.

There was absolutely nothing that was in the store that she actually thought was good enough to give Jeremy as a gift. Feeling defeated, she trudged out of the mall empty-handed and decided to go home.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Isabella's house, the girl was busy writing in her diary. About what, you may ask? About Phineas, of course. She wrote about her ingenious plan to make Phineas love her. What is it, you ask? Well, I'm not going to tell you. At least not yet. No, you have to read on to find out what it is.

After she finished writing in her diary, she closed it, put it away, and turned on the TV.

"And in other news tonight, teen pop sensation Drake Bell will be performing his new Christmas single, "Jingle Bells" in the Tri-State Area tonight at 6:00 pm in the Danville park."

She thought about that announcement for a second, and realized that it would be the perfect way for him to realize his love for her. So she picked up her cell phone and dialed Phineas.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Phineas. It's me."

"_Oh hey, Isabella. What's up?_"

"There's a Christmas concert playing tonight. And do you know who's gonna be playing?"

"_No. Who?_"

"Drake Bell!"

"_No way! I love his music!_"

"So do I!" She laughed a little bit. "So, um, Phineas, speaking of that concert, I was wondering if you wanted to go see him with me."

"_Sure, I'd love to!"_

"Really?"

"_Of course! So when's he playing?"_

"6:00."

"_Cool! Then I'll meet you outside your house at 5:30 and we'll walk over together."_

_"_Um, OK." She sighed heavenly as she hung up her phone and squealed in delight. "I've got a date with Phineas! Now that that's out of the way, I've got to get his attention even more."

* * *

She came up with the idea that she should start by building a snowman in her front yard. So she went outside and started building. It was going to be the biggest snowman she had ever built on her own, and she was building it in the shape of Phineas, with a heart in the middle of his chest and Isabella's face inside the heart. It took her a couple of hours to complete, and by 5:30, she was almost finished. But by that time, Phineas was leaving his home to meet Isabella at her house so they could go to the concert together.

"Hey Phineas!" She shouted to him as he made his way over to her house, while still building the snowman.

"Hey Isabella! Are you ready?"

"What? Oh, for the concert. Heck yeah I am!"

"What have you been doing?" What does it look like she's been doing, you idiot?

"Oh nothing. I've just been building this snowmanm in my front yard for the past couple of hours. I thought I'd do this to pass the time. Guess I lost track of it. Do you like it?" She asked, rather desperately, hoping Phineas would at least get that it was in the shape of him.

"Yeah. It's great." He actually looked a bit nervous as he looked at the snowman in his shape. This actually made her glow with joy because it meant to her that he was picking something up. "Wow...that must've taken you hours to make."

"Yeah, it was pretty hard. But I had lots of fun. So, are you ready?"

"Um...sure." Isabella walked over to him and the two set off to the Danville park. To neither of their knowledge, they held hands the entire way there.

All of their friends were there, including Ferb, who was busy working the lights. "Wow, Phineas, this is gonna be the best concert ever!"

"It sure is! What better way to start Christmas off than with a teen rock star?"

* * *

Dr. Doofenshmirtz had grown extremely bored of waiting for the launch sequence to initiate. So, out of shear desperation for excitement, he released Perry the Platypus, and sat down with him to watch some Christmas Classic with hm. The first was "KISS Saves Santa".

"You know, Perry the Platypus, watching this video with you kinda reminds me how horrible our economy is." Dr. D said to the Platypus spy. "I mean, really! Who wants to watch a movie about a rock band that nobody's ever heard of save a guy that only exists in the imagination of little children and Michael Jackson everywhere!? It's mutiny I tell you!" He was ranting so much now that he did not even notice that his machine was about to fire.

_60 sequence to firing. _The machine's computarized voice said as Dr. D took out the CD and put in another Christmas classic "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer." Perry noticed that the device was about to fire, and contemplated going over there to disable it. "See, Perry the Platypus!? This is exactly what I'm talking about! Who wants to watch a movie about an old lady getting run over by a reindeer!? That's not a good story plot! That's just stupid!"

_30 seconds to firing._

Perry quietly snuck over to the machine and started pressing some buttons in an attempt to dismantle the machine or at least stop the countdown. However, what Doofenshmirtz failed to tell him was that there was a phone installed in the machine as well, so instead of disabling the machine, he ordered a pizza. But he never realized this because once he was done, he turned around and walked back to the couch to watch an old lady get run over by a mythical creature.

_Firing in 5...4...3...2..._

_

* * *

_Meanwhile, down in the Tri-State Area, everyone was at the Christmas concert rocking out to Drake Bell. Everyone danced along to the rock music, including Phineas and Isabella, though the whole time, Phineas believed it was all supposed to be a fun friend thing. Sound familiar?

**_Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
O, What fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh_**

**_Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
O, What fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh_**

**_Dashing through the snow  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
Over the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob-tail ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to ride  
And sing  
A sleighing song tonight_**

The Holiday Gloominator 4000-inator was now firing, and unfortunatley for Perry, it was aimed at the entire Tri-State Area, so everybody was about to feel the wrath of it and lose their Christmas spirit.

As Drake was finishing his song up, and everybody was having a good time dancing to it, the beam hit, and everybody in the Tri-State Area was hit with it, so the festivities suddenly stopped, and everyone in Virginia suddenly felt different. (Lucky for the kids that their spirits were far too high to be broken by a simple ray, and by a technicality, Candace was outside state lines at the moment still looking for a present for Jeremy) They felt as though...they didn't feel like celebrating Christmas.

They all looked around at each other for a moment. "Hey...what just happened!?" One curious man spoke up.

"Yeah. I suddenly feel like going home and taking down all of my Christmas decorations and spending my time crying in my room or watching "Most Daring." Drake said as he and his band began making their way off-stage, and soon everyone started following their idols and started heading home, depressed about the holiday. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving, who somehow made his way into the concert (OK, who let the psycho in!?) looked on, shocked at the lack of holiday spirit there was.

"Um, what just happened?" Phineas asked to his curious friends, who all failed to give him an answer.

**End of Chapter 1!**

**Next Time: Phineas, Ferb, and all of their friends attempt to spread Christmas cheer back into everyone's lives, Candace continues to search for the perfect gift for Jeremy, and Isabella tries to woo Phineas. (My goal is to have this story done by the time the special premieres on Disney XD on December 6th!)**


	3. Opeartion Christmas Joy

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Phineas and Ferb's Best Christmas Adventure Ever**

**Chapter 2: Operation: Christmas Joy**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen! Also don't expect any good original songs! Sorry, but I'm not good with writing original songs. Never have been.**

* * *

Candace was still busy trying to find Jeremy the perfect Christmas gift. And even though she was technically out of state lines when the Holiday Gloominator 4000-inator blasted, she still got a small bit of the ray's effects, so she was feeling a bit down on the holiday, and would slowly become more depressed as time passed.

"Wow...it's weird, but I suddenly feel like not getting into the Christmas spirit." She said to herself as she walked over to Danny's Music Store (Danny from Love Handel). She started browsing around, looking for a guitar to give to him. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for a guitar to give to a boy I like. Can you help me out?" He asked the cashier, whom she didn't realize was Danny from Love Handel, and only when he turned around to take her request did it click in. "Hey, aren't you that guitar player in Love Handel?"

"Yes. Yes I am." He said in an optimistic, yet somewhat dreary voice. This confused Candace, as she had absolutely no idea what had happened. "Can I help you with anything."

"Uh...yes?" She said in a bit sarcastic tone. "I'm looking for a guitar. There's a boy that I like and he's really into music, so--"

"Ah, yes. Of course. So you're looking for a guitar to give to your boyfriend? I see. Well, step right over here, I've got plenty of guitars for you to choose from." It was the strangest thing to her, but it sounded like his voice was getting drearier and most depressing by the minute, and it was. Danny took her over to his collection of guitars. There were hundreds to choose from, and Candace had a hard time picking one out.

"Wow, there are so many to choose from, I'm just not sure which one to pick."

"Well, missy, I hate to put a damper on things, but you either gotta buy something or get outta my store!" He suddenly shouted into her face, surprising her.

"Whoa, man, what's your deal?"

"My deal is that I'm depressed."

"And what could you possibly be depressed about? It's Christmas!"

"Exactly! Look, I don't know what it is, but suddenly, I have the feeling that Christmas sucks. I don't know, I just have this weird feeling, as if I was suddenly hit by a ray that makes me depressed and angry about things...I just have this feeling in my gut that Christmas ain't all that it's cracked up to be."

"Um...OK..."

"So, about that guitar..."

"On second thought, forget about the guitar. I'll try something else. Thanks anyway." She said as she slowly started backing up out the door, and went to try something else. "Hmm, I wonder what that was about. He seemed upset about something. And what was up with all that "Christmas sucks" business? Christmas is a great time of the year. I mean, the family time, the feast, the decoration, the gifts, everything! What's that guy's problem?"

She continued to walk along the streets, and without even realizing it, she was slowly becoming more depressed. "What else does Jeremy like that I could get him." She pondered on that thought for a moment and then looked around her. She immediately saw that a lot of people were just roaming around the streets, heads hanging down, sad, depressed, hunched over. Candace was surprised at what she was seeing.

"Wow, everybody looks so sad." She said to herself. "But why? What could have possibly happened to make everybody hate Christmas?" She again pondered on it. "Hmm, I'd normally suspect my goofy brothers, Phineas and Ferb, of pulling this off, but they're too optimistic about things to be able to make everyone this upset. No, it's gotta be something else. But what?"

She decided that it wasn't worth pondering over and chose to go home and continue looking for a present for Jeremy tomorrow. After all, it was almost 9:00.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends were having the same reaction, minus the Jeremy part. They were noticing a lot of people roaming around in a sad state as they were walking home, and they were confused by this.

"I don't understand it." Phineas said. "One minute we're all rocking out to a Nickelodeon actor/teen rock star, and then the next, everyone's acting like Christmas doesn't mean anything. It just doesn't make any sense."

"I know. How could this have happened so quickly? For that matter, how could this have happened at all!?" Isabella inquired.

"Perhaps somewhere out there in the Tri-State Area, there is a mad scientist who has plotted to destroy the spirit of Chrismtas in Danville and has succeeded by blasting a ray at us that forces us to hate the holidays." Ferb inquired, which made everyone stare at him oddly for a quick moment.

"Whatever the cause may be..." Phineas said slowly, getting back on topic. "We've got to restore the Christmas spirit. Who knows how bad it'll get? I mean, right now they're just moping about it. But pretty soon they're gonna be hating Christmas completely and they'll want to destroy everything that is holiday related."

"Guys, I think our mission is clear. We've got to spread Christmas cheer back into these people's lives. If we don't, we could end up losing Christmas forever! That would be horrifying! We can't let that happen."

"So what's the plan, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Well, what do people do during the holidays to spread Christmas cheer?"

"They sing Christmas Carols." Ferb said.

"And hang decorations." Baljeet added.

"And they open presents!" Buford shouted out.

"And they kiss under the mistletoe!" Isabella bluntly shouted out, once again in another one of her "Phineasland" fantasies. This caught everyone, even Phineas, off-guard. She immediately covered her mouth, hoping Phineas wouldn't question it. "I mean, not like I want to do it or anything."

"Well then, let's get to work. We've only got a few days until Chrismtas."

"But Phineas, it is getting late." Baljeet warned, looking at his watch, which read 9:00.

"Hmm, you're right, Baljeet. It is late. We should probably start heading home. I'm sure waiting until tomorrow won't hurt us in any way."

* * *

**_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_**

"Look at that, Perry the Platypus! They actually think this crud is funny!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz shouted to the platypus as they were both watching "Olive the Other Reindeer", another Christmas classic. "They actually think a dog who thinks is a reindeer is a Christmas classic! Well, it's not, genuises! Now a black guy's house getting destroyed while he's taking a bath -- _that's_ funny!"

Perry rolled his eyes as he watched on: He could not believe that Dr. D still couldn't figure out that his contraption had already fired yesterday, and yet he still hadn't the slightest clue.

"I am telling you, Perry the Platypus, this is the worst thing I've seen on TV since that incident on the MTV Vide Music Awards."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cutaway to Dr. Doofenshmirtz watching the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards, eating popcorn. Taylor Swift had just received her award when Kanye West storms onto stage and takes the microphone from her._

_"Yo, yo I'mma l--I'mma let you finish in a moment, Taylor. But Beyonce has the best Music Video of all time!"_

_"Hey, hey what's the big idea!?" Doofenshmirtz shouted to his television. "Get off the stage, you idiot! She's getting an award. It's her first award, like, ever! Jeez, you think you know some people. Even **I'm** not that evil."_

_(End Cutaway)_

Doofenshmirtz looked at his watch and realized it was really late. "Holy cow, is it 9:00 already!? Wow, time flies when you're watching horrible Christmas videos! Oh well, bedtime for me." He released Perry the Platypus from his trap. "Goodnight, Perry the Platypus. No sense staying here. I mean, my plan is obviously ruined since my machine never fired."

Perry tried one last time to convince the doctor his plan worked, but then figured that if he didn't get it by now, he'd never get it. So, he walked out the door, took his hovercar up, and headed back to Danville.

* * *

The next day, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, her fellow girl scouts, Buford, and Baljeet got up extra early to come up with ways to spread Christmas cheer back into Danville.

"OK troops, what's the first thing on our list?" Phineas said as he looked at the list he and his friends made of ways to spread Christmas cheer around. "Sing Chrismtas Carols. Hmm, sounds easy enough."

SO they set up their equipment in the middle of the street where they thought everyone could see, and Baljeet, Buford, & The Fireside Girls set themselves up and got ready to sing their Christmas Carol. Isabella would've been up there, too, but...

"Hey Phineas, I have to run home for a second. I gotta go." She lied, as she ran home as fast as she could so she could get something for Phineas.

"OK, hurry back." He simply shouted to her, still as clueless as ever. He held up his conductor's wand to those who were about to sing. "And a 1, and a 2, and a-"

And with that, everyone started singing "We Wish You and Merry Christmas" in perfect harmony, which was amazing considering both Buford and Baljeet sucked at singing. They sang their little hearts out, hoping to attract some attention, which they did...

"Go home, hippies!"

"Christmas sucks, stop singing about it!"

"Didn't Octomom have her octuplets months ago!?"

But it wasn't good attention. Many people who were walking by saw the singing and started yelling at them to stop, as they had already succumbed to the forced of the Holiday Gloominator 3000-inator.

Phineas had tried to reason with one guy when he yelled at them. "But sir, we're just trying to spread some Christmas cheer around town."

"Who cares!? Christmas is pointless! I mean, what's the purpose of just wrapping presents and sending them off to relatives when you know that they're just going to re-gift them?"

"What?"

"You kids are wasting your time. Why don't you just go home and watch MTV or whatever you kids watch nowadays." He hissed angrily before he turned around sharply and left the scene to go home and praise his Jewish wife.

Phineas and the Fireside Girls stood there, confused. "Well that was weird. Guess Christmas Caroling didn't work. What else can we try?"

The next thing on their list was "Putting up a Christmas Tree". So they went around and gathered all the Christmas Decorations they could find to hang on their tree. Then Phineas and Ferb went out into the woods to find the biggest, prettiest, "most Christmas-y" tree they could find, chopped it down, and then, with the help of some guys driving bulldozers ("Aren't you a little young to be in the lumberjack business?" "Yes. Yes we are.") they carried the tree back into the center of Danville, where the concert yesterday was, and put it up.

After that, they got busy putting up the Christmas decorations, which ranged from regular ornaments to Frosty the Snowman's, and there were even some mistletoe on it (Isabella's idea)

Meanwhile, during all of this, Isabella was still trying to woo Phineas over.

"Hey Phineas, do you think _this_ would make a good Christmas Tree ornament?" She asked him as she held up what looked like a little snow carving of Phineas. The boy examined it, but failed to see that it was him.

"What's that supposed to be? Frosty the Snowman? 'Cause if it is, it needs work." He said flatly, which angered her greatly.

"No, it's not supposed to be Frosty the Snowman." She said, grinding her teeth. "It's -- Oh, never mind!" She shouted as she dropped the thing and went in another direction, hoping to cool herself off.

"Isabella, wait! Where are you going!? I still need you to put the star on top of the tree!" He shouted to her, but it was no use. She was dejected, and there was no way of getting through to her. He looked down in the snow, and picked up the little figurine. He was still convinced it was Frosty the Snowman, but he liked it anyway. "It's kinda cute. Wonder where in the world Isabella found the time to carve th -- wait a minute!" Finally, something clicked in.

He ran over to Ferb, who was busy hanging up ornaments on the tree. "Hey Ferb, I need a second opinion." He showed him the figurine. "Does this look like _me_ to you?"

Ferb looked at the figurine for a second before responding. "Yes. Yes it does. Where did you ever find the time to make that?"

"_I_ didn't. Isabella made it."

"And what did you say about it?"

"I mistook it for Frosty the Snowman." Phineas looked at it, and then at Isabella, who was not at the top of the tree, trying to put some more decorations on it. She noticed he was looking at him, and gave a shy wave, both before she was unsure of what he was thinking, and because she was still upset at him for being such an idiot. Phineas then turned back to his stepbrother. "Hey Ferb, do you think Isabella likes me?"

"Well of course she does. You guys have been friends for years."

"No, I mean, do you think she _likes _me likes me? Why else would she go through the trouble to make something like this for me?"

"Well, perhaps she is just trying to keep her Christmas spirit high in these depressing times."

"I guess," Phineas was still really confused about all of this, but he decided that he didn't have time to dwell on it. Chrismtas was in two days and they weren't any closer to getting the holiday spirit back in Danville. He knew because every time somebody passed the tree, they either booed it, gave the kids the finger, or threw stuff at it. "Well I guess the tree's out. There's one more thing we can try." His voice was starting to sound a little dreary, indiciating that he was slowly succumbing to the effects of the Holiday Gloominator 3000-inator.

The last thing on their list was to "Make an Original Animated Christmas Special" (A parody of South Park). And so they did. Surprisingly enough, it only took them 8 hours to do it, and it was to air on TV at 6:00 that evening.

They all quickly spread the word of the new animated special to everyone in town, and surprisingly enough, they all seemed just a little bit interested in it, which was a good sign to them because it meant that their plan was working.

They worked long and hard on it, and they were very pleased with the work they put into it. The special was simple: it was based off of their real life struggles to spread cheer around the Tri-State Area. It was 1 hour long, and they were expecting big things for it, they were expecting it to become an instant classic (Sound familiar?)

However, when the special did end up airing on TV, not many people tuned into it because it reminded them of "Christmas", and at the moment, nearly everybody hated Christmas. Overall, the special ended up getting a total of 14 viewers (the whole gang, Stacy, Jeremy, plus a homeless guy who was lucky enough to stumble upon a television. Unfortunately, he was drunk at the time).

This severely disappointed them all. They were disappointed that their special didn't get good reception, and they were frustrated that they were out of ideas on how to get holiday spirit back into the Tri-State Area. By now, their optimism was at an all-time low, and they were close to not believing in Christmas anymore.

It was getting late, so everybody decided to head back home. Despite the time, though, Isabella was not ready to give up on her quest to woo Phineas over.

"Hey Phineas, you know, I think I might have a way to get everyone believing in the holiday again." Isabella said to Phineas in a dreamy voice. The boy turned to his friend, with a look of depression on his face. She gasped in disbelief.

"Oh really? What's that?" He said in a voice only a downer would have. Then Isabella pulled out a mistletoe.

"We could hang this mistletoe above two people, and then they'd have to kiss under it. After all, during the holidays, if a boy and a girl stand under a mistletoe at the same time, they have to kiss. Doesn't that sound like fun? In fact, we don't even have to go looking. We could hang it over ourselves, and then...we'd have to kiss. Doesn't that sound like fun?" She asked again.

While thinking of a response, Phineas remembered back to when Isabella showed him that snow-carved Phineas that he said looked like Frosty the Snowman. But then his mind was also clouded with negative thoughts that his mind produced because of Doofenshmirtz's invention. His mind was racing, and he had no idea how to respond. He kept thinking about his friendship with Isabella, and his goal to spread Christmas cheer. It all became too much. His mind began racing until finally, the negatives took over and he responded.

"A mistletoe, Isabella?" He snarled in a low tone, which surprised her. "A mistletoe? Is that the _best_ you could think of!?"

"Well, I--"

"You just want to hang that thing up so you could get me under it so you could kiss me, aren't you?"

Her frustration suddenly turned to delight, as she had believed that he had finally figured it out. "Yes! Yes, that's exactly it!!"

"How...how could you be so _conceded_!?"

And then her delight turned to horror. "Wha-What?"

"There are thousands of people out there that are spitting on Christmas right now and we need to get them into the holiday spirit before Santa Claus comes, and here _you_ are, and all you have to offer is a mistletoe!? That's really pathetic, Isabella! Really pathetic."

"_I'm _pathetic!? You're one to talk!! You're the one that can't even figure out that your best friend, whom you've known for 5 years, has a stinkin' CRUSH ON YOU!!"

Phineas was all redy to retaliate, but then Isabella threw that out into the open. This surprised the both of them, as Isabella wasn't planning to tell him like that, and Phineas's suspisions, that had just been going on for about 8 hours now, were true "What did you just say?" Were the only 5 words he could muster up.

"It's true, Phineas. I have had a huge crush on you for the longest time! And I really thought you would get it by now! But you haven't! Every single time I drop a hint on you, you misinterpret it for something else! If anyone here is conceded, it's you, Phineas! And you're not just conceded! You...You...You're an idiot, Phineas Flynn!" She screamed into his face, as she did something she thought she'd never see herself do: She slapped him silly.

She was so consumed with rage and anger that she unintentionally hit him in the face. It wasn't a hard slap like abusive men do, it was sort of like a slap on the wrist type slap. But it hurt Phineas a lot. Not physically, but mentally. He never believed that Isabella, his best friend in the world, would ever do something like that to him. Isabella was thinking the exact same thing. Never did she believe she would have to do something like that to him.

"Phineas, I-" She stuttered, wanting to explain herself desperately. She was so upset that she ran right home, crying, which left Phineas in a speechless shock. He rubbed his cheek where Isabella slapped him, and decided to start walking home, too, to think things over. He was so confused right now.

**End of Chapter 2!**

**Sorry for the little OOC at the end. But I couldn't help myself! Anyway,**

**Next Time: A reflection at past events leads Phineas to a revalation he never saw coming. Plus, Candace's search for Jeremy's perfect gift leads her into a rut.**


	4. An Ever Lasting Love

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Phineas and Ferb's Best Christmas Adventure Ever**

**Chapter 3: An Ever-Lasting Love**

**Disclaimer: ****_Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen! Also don't expect any good original songs! Sorry, but I'm not good with writing original songs. Never have been.**

* * *

Feeling so confused, Phineas trudged home, having just been yelled at and slapped by his best friend. His stepbrother, Ferb was already there, drinking hot chocolate and watching TV on the couch. Linda & Lawrence were in the kitchen, reading the newspaper and brewing up more hot chocolate.

He ignored that and went up to his room to do some thinking. He couldn't believe what Isabella had just said to him. _I have had a huge crush on you for the longest time!_ That line kept playing in his head over and over again. He couldn't believe that his best friend in the entire world was crushing on him for years and he never once noticed it.

And the hints were so obvious: The cutouts of his head with little hearts in between them, (**Runaway Runway**) the "You had me at our grandchildren" flop-up (**Comet Kermillian**), the asking him out to the dance (**Out to Launch**), the her getting mad at him when she realize the romantic cruise he and Ferb built was for Baljeet and Mishti instead of him and her, (**That Sinking Feeling**), the hope that she'd marry him in the future (**Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo**)...it was all so clear now.

He didn't understand it before because he was a little kid and he didn't understand what romance was. All of these thoughts were racing inside his mind now that this revelation had come up. _I have had a huge crush on you for the longest time!_

_I can't believe this._ Phineas thought to himself. _My best friend in the whole world...the girl I knew would be my best friend for the rest of my life...had a crush on me for years! And I never picked it up! But is it really my fault? _He couldn't help but feel a little guilty that he didn't know Isabella had a crush on him. He thought that if he knew, she wouldn't have gotten upset. _If I had known Isabella liked me like that, could I have stopped us from fighting like that? I don't know. This is all just too confusing for me._

While he was busy pondering that, his sister, Candace, knocked on his door. "Hey Phineas? Can I come in?" She asked sweetly, to which he replied with a "Yes." So she opened the door and saw her little brother, thinking hard on his bed. She put down the box that she had in her hand, which contained a necklace with her picture in it, and sat down next to him. She noticed that he was really thinking about something. "What's the matter? You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Well, I do." He replied solemnly as he sat up. "Candace...has Jeremy ever just come out and told you that he likes you?"

"Uh, no. Why are you asking?"

"Because...well, my friends and I were trying to spread Christmas cheer back into everyone's lives because we thought everyone was hating the holidays now, and..." He wasn't sure exactly how to explain this situation to his sister. "...Isabella kept dropping these hints that...that she might've liked me, and then we got into an argument because I thought she was just being stuck up, conceited, and arrogant about it, and after that, she told me she liked me."

Candace just sat there with attentive ears. She had known for many years that Isabella had a huge crush on Phineas, but she decided to lay low and let him figure it out by himself. "She...she just told you? Just like that?"

"Yeah. And then, what's worse is that she got so mad she slapped me in the face."

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible!"

"She didn't slap me hard. But it was enough to kind of stun me for a little bit. And then she turns around and runs home crying, and I decide to come home. I was so confused at that point -- I-I just didn't know what to think about it all. So...my day's been great so far." He said that last part sarcastically. "So how'd it go with finding a gift for Jeremy?"

"Well...if it makes you feel any better, it went just as well as your plans did." She said, emphasizing the fact that her plans didn't go so well either.

"What happened?"

"Well, it went a little something like this..."

_(Cue Flashback)_

_A very joyful Candace Flynn was walking down the street in the snow to Jeremy Johnson's house. She had finally found the perfect present for him, and she was so anxious to see the look on his face when he opened it up. She approached his front door and knocked on it three times. She waited for a few moments before it finally opened, but she was surprised to find not Jeremy who answered it, but his evil little sister, Suzy Johnson instead. If you're a big fan of the show, you should know that Suzy Johnson despises anyone and everyone who tries to take Jeremy away from her, and that includes Candace._

_"Oh. It's you." She said in her cutest angry voice. "What do you want?"_

_"Um...where's Jeremy?" She asked calmly._

_"He's on the couch, watching TV." Suzy replied bitterly, though calmly so as not to cause a scene._

_"Could you go get him for me?"_

_"Well, normally I'd send my dog out to bite you in the bum, but seeing as it's Christmas...alright. I'll go get him. But just remember," She signaled Candace to lean in close to her so she could whisper something. "I'm always going to be Jeremy's favorite girl."_

_Suzy turned around and went inside. "Jeremy! Your girlfriend's here!" She shouted to her big brother, to which Candace gulped. She was very nervous about giving Jeremy her present. The boy approached the door, trudging his feet along the carpet. Apparently, he was hit with the Holiday Gloominator 3000-inator as well, and he was really feeling the effects. But, upon seeing Candace there, his mood lightened up noticably._

_"Candace, hi." He said a little bit more happily. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Hi Jeremy!" She replied gleefully. "Um, well, seeing as Christmas is only a couple of days away..." Upon hearing the word "Christmas", his mood dropped sharply. "I decided that I should get you something. I was gonna make you wait until Christmas Day to open it, but I figured since everybody else is starting to hate the holiday, that I should give this to you now...you know, just in case you were starting to feel hateful towards this holiday, or something like that."_

_Jeremy looked at the box as Candace opened it. She revealed her present to be a necklace, which, when opened, contained a picture of her in it. He took the necklace out and opened it, and saw the picture of her. "Wow, Candace...this is so...this is so thoughtful..." But then when he looked up at her, his expression turned sour, but with a hint of depression, not anger. "But I don't like gifts that are associated with Christmas!"_

_"Wh-Wh-" She was surprised when he ended up handing the box with the necklace in it back to her._

_"Don't you get it, yet? Everyone knows it, I know it, my mom knows it, I'm sure even your brother knows it! Christmas is pointless! Christmas sucks! Nobody cares about it anymore!" He shouted into Candace's face as he slammed the door on her. The girl could not believe what was happening here. But by this point, she was too emotionally drained from searching for a present to worry about it, so she hung her head down and decided to walk home, thinking that there was no point in her staying there anymore._

_(End Flashback)_

"Wow, so he just...he just gave you your present back?"

"Yeah. I have no idea why he would do that. And I always thought he loved me."

"I'm sure he still does love you, Candace." Candace looked at her brother sincerely, and she could tell he was being honest and speaking from his heart. "He probably just, like everyone else in Danville, hates Christmas. I don't know why, though."

"Me neither. So tell me...now that you know that Isabella is in love with you, how are you feeling about it?"

"I don't really know. To be honest, I have no clue of what to make of this situation."

"Well what do you think about Isabella? I mean, do you like her?"

"What?"

"Do you like her?"

"Well of course I _like_ her. She's my best friend in the world."

"No, I mean do you _really_ like her?"

"What are you -- oh, oh!" He was finally getting the message. "Oh, I get it. I get what you're asking. Do I have a crush on Isabella too? Well...I...I don't really know. I mean..."

"Well let's look at it this way. How do you feel when you're with her?"

"How do I feel? Well, how do I even describe it..." He gulped and thought about it for a moment, thinking about all the time they spent together and all the adventures they had been through. "I guess you can say it started out about 5 years ago."

"Wasn't that around the time you two first met?"

"Yeah. I can still remember that day..."

_(Cue Flashback)_

_It was five years ago, around September 7th, the day that the kids were all going back to school. Phineas and Ferb were already in their 1st grade class, along with their friends, Buford and Baljeet._

_"Good morning, class." Their teacher, Mrs. Masterson said (based off of my old 1st and 2nd grade teacher). "Now before I officially welcome you to 1st grade, I'd like to introduce to you a new student." She stepped to the side to reveal a very small and shy girl, wearing a pink dress, white shirt underneath, and pink shoes. She had raven black hair. "Please give a warm welcome to Miss Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."_

_"Hi Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!" The class said in unison._

_"Hi guys." She said in a very high & squeaky, but adorable voice._

_"Isabella and her mother here just moved from Rhode Island, and she is very excited to be starting class with you all. Isn't that right, Isabella?"_

_"You bet!"_

_"Wonderful! Why don't you go and take a seat by those kids on the carpet, and get to know them a little bit?'_

_"OK!" She skipped merrily over to where the other kids were, and everybody there immediately took a liking to her, including Phineas._

_"Alright, kids, why don't you take the rest of class time to get to know each other?" She said as she walked over to her desk. The kids all agreed and turned to each other to talk to the new girl._

_Everybody instantly considered her a friend in their eyes, and Phineas was no different. But while he was talking to Isabella, he felt a little strange inside. He felt more comfortable talking to her than he did with girls in the past. He wasn't sure what this was, so he assumed it was a stomach virus._

_Later that day, during reccess, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet were playing four square, and having a blast. But then Buford had to come in and ruin the fun._

_"Hey new girl!" Buford shouted to Isabella. "Gimme your lunch money!" He stormed up to her, close enough to give anybody chills down their backs._

_"Wh-Wh-"_

_"Oh yeah, Buford's "welcome" gift for any new kid is to take your lunch money." Phineas said calmly, believing that that was all Buford was going to do and nothing else, because he rarely beat any kids up. He just took their lunch money._

_"You fail to remember that with every new girl that comes to school, Buford also painfully beats them up."_

_"What!? Ah, crap! I completely forgot!!" Phineas was about to be thrown the ball by Baljeet, but he ignored it and ran right up to Buford, who had now grabbed Isabella by her shirt and lifted her into the air. "Leave her alone, Buford! She didn't do anything to you!" He shouted, getting his attention._

_"Oh what? Now you and this new girl are all "buddy-buddy"!?"_

_"No! I didn't say that. I don't know her that well, but you know me! I don't let anyone get beaten up on my watch!"_

_"OK then! If you don't want me to pounce on her, then...maybe I'll just pounce on you, Dinner Bell!" He said viciously as the bully slowly put Isabella back onto the ground._

_"Fine! Do what you want to me. Just don't lay a finger on her."_

_"OK then. You asked for it!"_

_"Phineas, don't!" Isabella shouted, realizing Phineas was about to take a beating for her, something nobody had ever done for her before. She was so used to her dad beating her up that she accepted it and was about to take it like a real woman. (**A/N: Even though this story is not canon to "The New Adventures of Phineas and Ferb" or "Dude, Where's My Girlfriend?", I decided to still use some plot-lines from those stories in this story.)**_

_And so the beatings began, and Buford started hitting Phineas everywhere. They weren't hard hits, but they definitely left some marks on him, and by the end of the thrashing, Phineas was beaten down, with a black eye, a nearly broken arm, sprained ankle, broken thumb, torn clothes, and he suffered a 2 inch gash in his torso. Isabella, who was very distraught and upset, ran inside to get the teacher._

_It was only after the teacher came out that Buford saw that he had gone way too far. He was suspended for a week after that, and he made a vow that he would never cause any physical harm to another child again. He would only cause emotional distress._

_And for the next 3 weeks, while Phineas was bedridden, hoping to recover from his injuries, his new friend, Isabella, came over to visit every single day. She thanked him non-stop for taking the beating for her, and became his very own nurse for the next 3 weeks. During that time, the two friends got to know each other very well, and Phineas even gave her a gift: it was a little pink bow that Candace used to wear when she was young. Ever since that day, Isabella wore that bow everyday of her life, and hung out with Phineas every single day, whether it was at school or at home._

_And that is how Isabella developed a crush on Phineas, and how Phineas developed a crush on Isabella, though Phineas never realized it._

_(End Flashback)_

"It was one of the best days of my life. I mean, Isabella and I clicked like that, and ever since then, we hung out nearly everyday, and I loved it. And I guess....I guess--"

"You love _her_?" Candace inquired.

"Y-Yeah. I guess I always did _love_her, but, you know, like a friend. I mean, she's sweet, fun, caresmatic, optimistic, great to hang out with, and she's one of the most adorable girls I've ever layed eyes on. Maybe...Maybe that's why she got so frustrated with me when I said that alien "Meap" was the most adorable thing I ever saw. (**The Chronicles of Meap**) Candace, do you think I screwed up here?"

"Well...yes. Yes I do. But that doesn't mean it's too late to fix things."

"But what can I possibly do?"

"Why don't you go over to her house and talk to her about this? Now that you're starting to figure out your feelings for her, maybe she'll be willing to understand and talk about it too."

"I guess. But we just got into a huge fight. If I go over there now, she'll probably just yell at me again."

"She's just as confused as you are. But talking it out with her is definitely going to help you guys work out your feelings. Trust me, this is normal, and there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I hope you're right, Candace. Because my worst fear in the whole world is if Isabella weren't in my life."

Candace took Phineas hanging his head low again as a sign to leave his room and let him think about things for a bit. She knew deep down he wanted to talk to Isabella, but deep down, Phineas was very afraid of the outcome to go talk to her. He layed on his bed and kept thinking about the fun they used to have, while Candace went to her room to think about all of the fun times she had with Jeremy.

**_I rememeber our first Christmas  
We were young and so in love.  
Nohing to give, but we had each other  
Somehow that was more than enough_**

Phineas took out a photo of her and Isabella from 5 Christmases ago. They were both sitting by the Christmas tree his mom had set up for the family, hugging each other and smiling. Phineas remembered saying that it was his favorite picture from the holidays. He looked so happy with his arms wrapped around Isabella. She was wearing the bow that Phineas had gotten her as a present, which made him even happier. Looking at that photo brought tears to his eyes.

**_I remember how you held me  
Said you'd never let me go  
Now here we are, another year, another Chrismas  
And there's something you should know._**

Candace remembered 2 Christmases back when Jeremy had gotten her her favorite birthday present: Her first ever CD from her favorite band "The Bettys". He knew it was her favorite band and that she really wanted a CD for Christmas. It was the happiest moment of her love life.

**_This is my Christmas Blessing  
This is my Christmas prayer  
No matter where the years may take us  
Love will find us there  
This is my Christmas promise  
This is my gift to you  
Forever we will be together  
God will see us through  
And you'll have me, and I'll have you._**

Even though Candace was done with trying to please Jeremy for right now, Phineas wasn't. No, now that he knew the truth for sure, he had to do something. He felt obligated to go talk to Isabella about all of this. So he got up, got dressed up for the cold, took his cellphone with him, kissed his mom, dad, sister, and stepbrother goodbye, and trudged through the six inches of snow that was on the ground towards Isabella's house. His parents were curious as to why Phineas was leaving, but it all became clear when Candace came downstairs and explained the situation to them.

_I hope she's not too mad at me._ Phineas thought to himself. _I never meant to hurt her, but I guess not noticing her crush on me hurt her already. I just want things to go back to normal between us. But I don't know. I mean, maybe I do...maybe I do love her back. I'm so confused right now!_

**_I know that heaven sent you to me  
I know that love's a gift from God  
And I'm reminded every Christmas  
Oh the wonder of it all_**

He approached the front door to Isabella's house and knocked on it 3 times, and waited patiently for an answer. It only took a couple of seconds for Isabella to come to the front door. She was wearing her pajamas already, as she was tired and almost ready to go to bed. But when she saw Phineas standing there at the door, looking very sad and confused, everything else around her seemed to freeze up. She didn't know what emotion to feel at the time. She was still upset at him, but she'd never have the heart to turn him away. "Phineas...hi." She said softly.

"Hi Isabella." He replied back, giving her a soft smile which made her smile in return. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Uh...n-no, not at all. Just wipe your feet."

"Thank you." Isabella showed him in and gave him a cup of hot chocolate, and settled him on the couch.

**_This is my Christmas Blessing  
This is my Christmas prayer  
No matter where the years may take us  
Love will find us there_**

**_This is my Christmas promise  
This is my gift to you  
Forever we will be together  
God will see us through  
And you'll have me, and I'll have you_**

"So..." Isabella began, trying to break the awkward silence between them while they were sitting on the couch and sipping hot chocolate. "What brings you over?"

"You." Was his only reply. Upon hearing that, she darted her head up and stared right at him. "I-I thought about what had happened earlier, and...and what you said and...what you did..."

"Uh-huh. And?"

"And...when you said you had a crush on me, it just got my mind racing. Isabella, before today, I never really though of you as more than a friend. But, it's like you were my very best friend in the whole wide world, so I didn't think it mattered. And then I tried to make romance between Baljeet and his friend Mishti, and I saw that you were somewhat disappointed that it was for them instead of for you and..." He came to another realization. "me."

"Well, yeah."

"And then that time Meap came to Earth and I called him the most adorable thing I ever saw..."

"Oh yeah I was boiling mad!"

"Because you thought that you were the cute interference I kept getting on my cute tracker."

"Yeah...but then you showed me you designed it to exclude me, and then it exploded when you made it include me. Phineas, did that mean..."

"Of course. I always thought you were _the_ cutest girl I have ever seen in my entire life. But...just because I thought you were cute...I didn't think it meant that I _had_ to love you. Man, this is all so confusing!" Phineas rubbed his temples violently, trying to get his thoughts together, while Isabella took his shoulders and tried to get him to calm down.

"Phineas, relax. It's OK. It's OK, just calm down." She said repeatedly to him so he wouldn't have a stroke or something.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. My mind is just spinning right now. I have so many thoughts, but I don't know how to get them out."

"Well, just start anywhere. I don't mind, really. I'm just glad you're here with me."

The boy looked up at her as she smiled warmly. "I'm glad I'm here too, Izzy." The only time he had ever called Isabella by her nickname was back when they were in preschool. "Where should I start?"

"Look, Isabella, ever since I met you, I knew we were going to be friends for a really long time, probably forever. Everyday of the summer, I almost always invited you to participate in my plan or you came up to me and asked to be a part of it, and I never turned you away."

"I know that. But why? I mean, I'd thought you would have gotten sick of my company every single day."

"Are you kidding!? Of course not! I love your company! I love having you help me in my summer projects. I love the way that you are loving, kind, sweet, and--" He pinched one of her cheeks with made her giggle. "You _are_ the cutest girl I've ever known."

"You really mean that?"

"I sure do."

Isabella looked down for a moment and sighed. "Phineas, I'm so sorry that I slapped you before and called you an idiot. I-I was so full of rage and frustration because I didn't think you understood my feelings for you."

"Well, I still don't. I mean, remember that time we made that romantic cruise for Baljeet and Mishti?"

"Yes, and I thought it was for me and y--"

"No, not that. I mean remember how nothing we did for them worked, and in the end she just wanted to have a regular friendship with him?"

"Yeah...what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I have no idea how to be romantic. I don't know how to woo a girl over. That's kind of why I was nervous about coming over, because I didn't want to end up as your boyfriend if I was just going to disappoint you."

"Aw, Phineas, you're so sweet." She said sincerely as she embraced him tightly. He was so happy that he returned the hugs. "Look, nothing you do could ever disappoint me, because I know you. You're not that kind of guy."

"I just don't want that to happen. And just because I'm not the over-the-top romantic kind of guy to you..." He looked up at Isabella for a moment, and was about to start crying. She wiped away some of the tears before they got a chance to fall. "Doesn't mean I don't love you, Isabella. Believe me, I do love you so much."

"I love you too, Phineas." And with that, they shared another warm embrace. The two friends were really starting to feel better about all of this.

**_Christmas is a time for us  
To tell the ones we love  
Just how much we love him  
Because God first loved us._**

"Look, Phineas, at the end of the day, all I really want is to spend time with you. We could be at a funky dance party or even stranded on an island for that matter. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

"And I'm happy that you're with me, too. Promise me you'll never leave. OK, Isabella? Because I don't think I'd have the heart or the will to keep doing those wacky summer projects with Ferb if you weren't in my life. You're the person that motivates me to do them, Isabella. Do you understand that?"

"I do now. And I promise, we will never be seperated. The bond we share together can't be broken by anybody." Phineas and Isabella both smiled at one another as the boy rested his head on Isabella's shoulder. He truly felt comfortable enough to do that with her, and she welcomed it.

**_This is my Christmas Blessing  
This is my Christmas prayer  
No matter where the years may take us  
Love will find us there  
_****_This is my Christmas promise  
This is my gift to you_**

Phineas's cellphone rang, so he let go of his friend to answer it. "Mom?"

_"Phineas, where are you?" _His mother, Linda, asked on the other line.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm at Isabella's house. I was, uh...getting something."

_"OK. Well, what were you getting?"_

**_Forever we will be together  
God will see us through  
And you'll have me  
And I'll have you_**

"A girlfriend."

**_And you'll have me  
And I'll have you_**

**_Disclaimer: The Christmas Blessing by Newsong (featuring Rachel Lampa)_**

**End of Chapter 3!**

**You asked for Phineas/Isabella, and you got Phineas/Isabella! Enjoy! Wow, I did not expect this chapter to be done in just one day! I really wasn't! But I loved writing it so much I just couldn't stop!**

**Next Time: Phineas is not ready to give up on his mission to spread Christmas cheer around the Tri-State Area, and now with his confidence renewed, maybe this time he'll succeed.**

**Expected Update: Between December 8th and December 10th**


	5. Love, Joy, and Eggnog

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Phineas and Ferb's Best Christmas Adventure Ever**

**Chapter 4: Love, Joy, and Lots of Eggnog**

**A/N: Sorry about the lousy formatting of the last chapter. My stupid document manage has been acting up and I can't seem to get things the way I want them lately! Still, it shouldn't stop you from enjoying it!**

**Disclaimer: ****_Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen! Also don't expect any good original songs! Sorry, but I'm not good with writing original songs. Never have been.**

* * *

  
Phineas Flynn had no idea how it had happened, but he had truly fallen in love with his best friend, and he loved that feeling. Just having Isabella sitting there right next to him made him feel so good.

The two kids sat on Isabella's couch for a while, just hugging each other and watching TV. Neither of them could ask for anything more. The clock struck 9 and Phineas knew it was almost time for bed. But, he didn't want to leave Isabella's side just yet because he was just beginning to discover his feelings for her, and he felt he needed to be with her a littel bit longer. So he called his mother on his cellphone and asked to sleep over at her house for the night. Even though she was reluctant at first, once Phineas explained what was happening and what he was feeling, she was more than willing to let him stay there for the night.

Linda came over and brought Phineas a pair of his pajamas to change into for the night. Then he went up into the bathroom, changed into his pajamas, came out, and went into Isabella's room to wait for her. It took Isabella a couple of minutes to change into her pajamas and then enter her room. Upon seeing her come in, Phineas couldn't help himself, and he ran up to her and jumped right into her arms. He was still a bit hurt and felt like he had to make it up to her somehow, but when he told her this, she assured him that he had nothing he had to make up to her.

The two climbed into Isabella's bed together, got snuggled under the covers, warmed up to each other, and fell asleep together. Phineas wrapped his arms around Isabella before he fell asleep, to which she smiled greatly. She couldn't help herself. She was stricken with love.

They slept like that the entire night, from 9:00 to 6:00 the next morning, and their thoughts were nothing but happy thoughts about them getting married and having children and being young and together forever.

_Wow, this is actually happening!_ Isabella thought to herself as she slept right beside her best friend. _Phineas really is in love with me!_

The next morning, Isabella's alarm clock rang, and Isabella was the first one to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the clock going off. So she slowly removed Phineas's arms from her waist, stroked Phineas's hair lightly while he was still asleep, and shut the clock off. It was only 6:00, she noticed, and she didn't set her alarm clock for 6, so she was curious as to why it went off. But, she didn't dwell on it, and instead climbed back into bed, and allowed herself to be wrapped in Phineas's arms, as she fell asleep again for a few more hours.

The two of them woke up for real a couple of hours later, at about 8:30 a.m. They both arose from the bed and realized the time. But they didn't panic. No, instead they turned to look at each other, and gazed into each other's eyes. "Good morning, Isabella." Phineas said warmly.

"Good morning, Phineas." She said cutely, and the two embraced again before getting out of bed and running downstairs to eat some breakfast. "Morning, mom!" She said happily to her mother, who was reading the paper.

"Good morning, Isa. How did you and Phineas sleep?" She asked, which made Isabella drop her fork and dart her vision to her mother. Isabella had forgotten to tell Vivian that Linda said it was OK for Phineas to sleep over last night.

"Uh...w-what do you mean?"

"Isa, I'm not clueless. I saw you and Phineas snuggling together in your bed last night."

Isabella was starting to sweat, because she believed she was about to be punished. But then her mother got up from her seat and walked over to her daughter. "Does this mean the fight's over?" She whispered into Isabella's ear.

"Yes." She whispered back.

"And you two are friends again?"

"Oh we're more than friends now!" Isabella squealed like a horny schoolgirl just thinking about it. "I really think he loves me just like I love him!"

"Honey, that's wonderful!"

"I know, isn't it, mom!"

"It sure is." Phineas whispered, interrupting Isabella, having heard their conversation, which made Isabella shriek out of fear.

"Phineas! Don't you know it's rude to listen in on someone else's conversation?"

"Then next time take it in another room so I don't hear it!" He lightly jabbed Isabella's arm while laughing, which caused her to start laughing as well. They were finished with their breakfast, so they put their dishes in the sink and headed into the living room to watch some TV. They wrapped each other in their arms as they watched "Disney's How the Grinch Stole Christmas".

"So..." Isabella began. "What do you think we should do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now that we know...just how much we really care about each other, where do we go from here? I mean, I think it would be a bit boring to just stay friends now that the secret's out, but at the same time I don't want us to rush into anything too serious."

"Well, Isabella, you know just as much as I do that I am totally clueless when it comes to this romance stuff." Phineas said, not wanting to say something that would end up hurting Isabella's feelings again. "I don't want to do something or say something that is going to hurt you again."

"You're afraid."

"Of course! I care about you alot, Isabella. You _are_ one of my best friends in the whole world, and I want you to be in my life forever, whether you're my wife, my girlfriend or just my friend."

"Aww, and I will, Phineas. I'll always be in your life because I like you for who you are, not for your crazy inventions or any amount of money you may have."

"And I like you for your charisma, charm, and that adorable catchphrase you have." Phineas hugged her tightly as she giggled warmly. "Look, I don't want to mess things up for us if we decide to start, you know...dating. So...would you, I don't know, help me on this romance stuff?"

"I would be honored, Phineas."

"Great. But not right now."

"What? Why not?"

"Because...we still have a job to do." He got up from the couch, went upstairs, got his winter stuff on, and then came back down. Isabella smiled because she knew just what that meant. "Danville's still holiday spiritless, and it's still our job to get it back before Christmas! Isabella, we're gonna save Christmas!"

"Yay! I just knew you'd come around!" She jumped up with glee and ran up to her friend, and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given anyone.

"Come on, Isabella! Tonight's Christmas Eve, which means we have a lot of work to do." Phineas said as he joined in on her hug. "It's going to be difficult, but failure's not an option at this point."

"But what else can we do? I mean, you said it yourself. You're out of ideas!" Isabella reminded him.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that I was out of ideas. I was so excited to hang out with you yesterday that I forgot to jot any more thoughts down." Phineas went back to the couch along with Isabella, and sat down, hoping to think of some more ideas before they went out. "Man, we tried everything this week but nothing has gotten people happy. Hey, wait a minute! That reminds me!" He took Isabella's hand and raced right out of the house and took her all the way to the park where the concert was a few days ago, and where they had put up their Christmas tree.

The tree was conly half decorated with Christmas figurines and whatnot. So the two of them decided to finish themselves. It took them until 5:00 that evening to finish, and by that time, they were extremely proud of the work they had done. But there was one very important thing that was missing. "Why didn't I see this before?"

"What? What is it, Phineas?"

"We forgot to put the star up on the tree!" Phineas reminded her, showing her that the tip of the tree was bare. "Remember? You stormed off angrily the other day before we got a chance to do that?"

"Oh. Yeah, I remember that."

"Well...it's only Christmas Eve. It's not too late." He took out the star that he was going to put on the Christmas tree from his back packet, and handed it to Isabella. Then he ran off and got a nearby ladder and leaned it against the tree. Isabella was truly flattered that Phineas was allowing her to be the one to put the star up on the tree.

She started climbing up the ladder, with each step seeming a little bit harder to reach than the last. Phineas followed right behind her, just in case she fell off, so he would be able to catch her. She finally reached the top of the tree. She looked over the tree and saw the view of the entire Tri-State Area. "Wow, the view up here is absolutely beautiful!"

"Well what are you waiting for, Isabella?" Phineas asked right below her. "Put the star on the tree so we can light this baby up!"

"Alright already! Hold your horses!" SHe joked back to him, which made him laugh. Isabella reached up and placed the star gently on the tree, and then the two kids climbed down from the ladder to get a glimpse of it. "Wow, Phineas. It looks absolutely beautiful!"

"You think it's great now? Wait until I plug it in." Phineas showed her the plug and the outlet in which it needed to be plugged into. He slowly plugged it in, and in seconds, the tree was lit up in dozens of beautiful lights.

Isabella gasped in surprise. "Oh my gosh! Phineas, it's absolutely gorgeous!"

"Ain't it, Isabella?" Phineas agreed, wrapped his left arm around Isabella's shoulder, which made the two of them blush. "Isabella, I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

"About all of this. I mean, about yelling at you yesterday, about me not noticing you crushing on me..."

"Oh don't worry about _that_. Boys are supposed to be clueless." Phineas frowned. "But it's OK, because I know even though you don't know what _romance_ is, you do know what _love_ is, and you love me for who I am. That's all I could ever ask for. And I love you just the same." The two hugged warmly as they gazed upon the tree.

This was fate. This was destiny. Phineas and Isabella was always destined to be friends forever. But Isabella never believed that Phineas would love her the way she loved him. The term _romance_will never, ever apply to these two because Phineas...well, let's face it, has no freakin' clue how to pull that off. I mean, remember that episode where he tried to host a romantic cruise for Baljeet and Mishti, and he tried to make a list of what people do with romance? Yeah, _that_ turned out spiffy! But, the term _love_ will forever be in their minds. Phineas loves her, and that's all Isabella wanted for the holidays.

As they continued hugging each other, snow began falling lightly in the Tri-State Area. It began to cover Danville in a blanket of white snow, turning it into a winter wonderland for Christmas. Also, some bypassers who were now extremely glum about the holidays, saw the Christmas tree, and the light of the star on top drew them towards the tree. At first it was only 1 person, but then, the light began drawing more people to the scene. Even the kids, Buford, Baljeet, Ferb, & Irving, the parents, Mrs. & Mr. Flynn-Fletcher & Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, and even the teenagers, including Candace, Stacy, Coltrane, and Jeremy, all gathered at the scene to witness what they believed was a holiday miracle.

"It's beautiful." One person said, gazing upon the light.

"I've never seen anything more precious in my entire life." Another one agreed.

"Is this a...Christmas tree?" Some of the folks started stirring up some coversations and accusations as to who was responsible for the putting up of the tree. At this point, Phineas decided to take the stage with a microphone and get the message out to the Tri-State Area.

"People of the Tri-State Area!" He shouted into his microphone, getting everyone's attention almost immediately. "What you see in front of you is the symbol of one of the greatest holidays in America!"

"The death of Bernie Madoff!?" One idiot in the audience shouted.

"No, he's still alive and rotting in jail. No, I'm talking about Christmas!" They started stirring around again. "Don't be alarmed, people! It's OK! Christmas is supposed to be a happy time of the year where families gather and spend the holiday together. Christmas is about the spirit of giving. That's why we all exchange presents on Christmas day. It's always better to give than to receive! I mean, this is the time of the year when we're all supposed to be at our happiest! It's about family, giving, eggnog, presents, and most of all--" He dashed his glance to Isabella, who clasped her hands together and started tearing up. "Love."

At that moment, Isabella ran up the stairs of the stage to Phineas, and gave him a giant hug. Everyone in the audience awwed, and then began contemplating on what Phineas has said.

"Hey that needle-headed boy is right! Christmas isn't a time to be depressed and glum."

"Yeah, it's about being with family!"

"And drinking eggnog!"

"And opening presents on Christmas morning!"

"And making crank calls to my father-in-law!"

Phineas and Isabella started smiling widely as they saw everyone's belief in the holiday slowly come back. "Isabella, it's working! I think they're starting to believe again!" At this moment, their friends, Baljeet, Buford, Ferb, and Irving had gotten up onto the stage to join the two kids.

"Hey, wait a minute!" One guy shouted out, stopping everyone else. "There's still one thing I don't get. What the hell could have possibly happened to make us stop believing in Christmas in the first place!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lair, he was busy reading one of his books. It was Christmas Eve, and his plan had already gone through successfully. (though shockingly enough, he had not noticed as he was too busy watching Chrismtas specials on TV) It was close to 5, so he decided to start cooking up some dinner.

"Hmm, let's see. What to have for dinner on this atrocious Christmas Eve. Hmm, I think I'm in the mood for some pizza." He said to himself as he went to his refrigerator. But as he was approaching it, he tripped over one of his old gadgets: it was a tiny bomb with wheels which he called his "Moving Explos-inator". Once he tripped, he actually kicked it hard and it started moving quickly towards his Holiday Gloominator. "What the--oh no! Not my Holiday Gloominator! If it hits, then the thing will explode and I will lose my contra--"

**_BOOM!_** It was too late. The bomb had exploded and as a result, its velocity caused the machine to travel straight out of the window, now completely wrecked. Plus, it traveled far enough to be just over where everyone was in the park. So now it was falling...falling...falling...and...

* * *

**_CRASH!_** It landed right in the middle of the park for everyone to see. It scared everyone out of their pants, and it even scared Isabella so much that she instinctively jumped into Phineas's arms, which he enjoyed. One of the guys walked over to the machine and read the text that was on it. "Holiday Gloominator 5000-inator. Property of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated." One guy read aloud. "I don't know what this thing does, but I have a pretty good feeling that whoever this "Heinz Doofenshmirtz" bastard is is the guy responsible for us not liking the holidays anymore."

"Where is this "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorportaed" place anyway? It must be pretty hard to find if this is the first that we're hearing of it." Another woman barked up.

"Actually, it's that big building over there." Ferb said into the microphone, pointing to the Doofenshmirtz building.

**_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! After Hours._**

"Well what are we doing sitting around here!?" Another guy asked everyone. "Let's grab something hard and let's get that jerk!"

"YEAH!" Nearly everyone shouted, as they all quickly ran, grabbed a stick or a rock or something that would hurt Doofenshmirtz, and then ran towards the building in an effort to hurt him. After all of that, Linda, Lawrence, Vivian, Jeremy, Stacy, Coltrane, Candace, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving were left in the park.

Everyone made their way to the stage as they kept looking at the giant tree that was standing right there in front of them. "Boys, did you do all of that yourselves?" Linda asked Phineas & Ferb.

"Well not just the two of us. All of our friends helped out." Phineas told her.

"Yeah! It was awesome!" Irving shouted out.

"What are you talking about!? You barely did anything!" Buford screamed to him.

"So!? I was still there."

Buford gave Irving a death glare. "Tell you what, nerd. Here's a baseball bat." Buford grabbed a baseball bat that was lying on the ground and gave it to Irving. "Go join that angry mob."

"OK!" Irving shouted and immediately left to find the mob.

"You know guys," Candace said as Linda, Stacy, Jeremy, and Coltrane rolled their eyes. "All I wanted for Christmas was for you guys to be normal for one day. But I guess, not even for Christmas, you can't even be normal."

"Well gee, Candace, I didn't know it was a crime to have fun." Phineas joked, making everyone there laugh, even Candace.

"But..." She continued, this time, more sincerely. "Maybe it's OK not to be normal, especially when it comes to you guys." Everyone who rolled their eyes suddenly smiled, and, on the inside, were mentally hitting themselves for rolling their eyes. "I mean, this Christmas tree is awesome!"

"Thanks! We gathered all of the decorations from our homes and put them on the tree ourselves!" Isabella began to explain to her, as Phineas looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging above the two of them. "And then I carved out a mini statue of Phineas made out of snow, but then he mistook it for Frosty the Snow--"

She was stopped in her tracks when Phineas made a surprise attack by leaning in and kissed her right on the lips. Everybody gasped as Isabella's eyes widened, both with confusion and delight. He let go after a few seconds, and embraced her. Everyone around her was quite shocked, and yet now, they couldn't be happier for them. "Phineas! W-W-What was that for!?"

"You said it yourself! Boys and girls kiss under the mistletoe. See?" He pointed upward to the roof and showed the hanging mistletoe. Isabella looked up and was surprised that Phineas actually remembered that. "And you thought I'd forget about it."

"Well...yeah. But boy, I have never been so happy to have been proven wrong in my entire life!" And then the two hugged once again. "I love you so much, Phineas Flynn!"

"I love you too, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!"

Everyone else couldn't help but look on as the two child lovers hugged each other. "Oh isn't this just adorable!" Linda pulled out her digital camera, "Smile, you two!" And snapped a picture of the two of them hugging each other and smiling towards the camera.

Unfortunately, what nobody knew was that the flash that the camera released caused the star on the tree to light up to levels nobody knew was possible. The result was that the light blinded a nearby driver who was passing by. He temporarily lost his eyesight, and the result was he lost control of his car. The car started swirving around uncontrollably and passed by oncoming cars, and eventually, it was going up to 100 miles an hour, and because of that, he could not steer at all, and finally, it crashed into a nearby house. Yes, it was Cleveland Brown's house, and once again, he was taking a bath when this happened. And he was completely oblivious to what had happened around him in the entire episode.

The floorboard slowly started tipping downward and the bathtub started sliding off. "No, no, no, NO, NO, **NO**!" He yelled as his bathtub slid right off and fell to the ground, breaking on impact. He looked around for a moment and saw that everybody was now hurrying up to put Christmas decorations on their homes before Christmas morning. "Hey, what'd I miss? Oh come on, people! Like you weren't expecting this!"

**End of Chapter 4!**

**Wow! I know it's a little earlier than I said, but I was so excited because I finished this chapter so early. I couldn't wait to post it up! Don't forget, _Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation_ airs on Disney XD December 6th, on Disney Channel December 11th, and on ABC Family December 18th!**

**Next Time: It's Christmas day in Danville, and nothing will ever be the same for our friends!**

**Expected Update: December 11th.**


	6. Epilogue

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Phineas and Ferb's Best Christmas Adventure Ever**

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: ****_Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen! Also don't expect any good original songs! Sorry, but I'm not good with writing original songs. Never have been.**

* * *

It was Christmas day, finally, and everybody was excited to get up and see what kind of presents Santa left for them under their Christmas tree. Phineas and Isabella were most excited about this holiday more than anything because they had finally gotten the greatest present of all: each other's love.

It was tradition that every single year, all of the kids would bring the presents they had received for Christmas (unopened, of course) over to the Flynn-Fletcher house, gather around the tree, and then open them one at a time with Linda filming them.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." Phiineas greeted his friends as they entered the home with their arms full of presents. "Hey Izzy."

"Hi, Phinie!" She jokingly nicknamed him as she kissed his cheek and entered the room with her presents. They all sat down under the tree as Linda and Lawrence set up the video camera. Soon Candace, along with Stacy & Jeremy joined them, Candace & Jeremy having happily made up the previous night, and were now holding hands.

"OK, then, who's first?" Linda asked as she started rolling.

"Oh, me! Me! Can I go first!?" Buford shouted; Linda nodded her head and Buford started opening his first present. It turned out to be a book on bullying entitled "Violence for Dimwits". "Wow, a bullying book! Thanks, dad!"

They all took turns opening their presents under the tree while Linda kept filming the whole thing. Some of the gifts they received included a new math textbook for Baljeet, a hammack for Buford, the brand new "Harry Potter" book for Isabella, patches for the Fireside Girls that said "Official Santa Helper", a new toolbox for Ferb, and "America's Funniest Home Videos" tapes for Phineas.

After they opened their presents, everybody gathered around the tree to sing Christmas carols together. Then it was time for the annual Christmas feast, which consisted of everyone's favorite foods. It was truly a time of happiness and joy. The Christmas spirit was back in everyone's lives.

The final portion of the annual Christmas get-together was the exciting gift exchange. "OK, everyone! Grab your gift and find a partner! It's time for the gift exchange!" Linda exclaimed after everybody was finished with their food. They all cheered out, ran over to the tree, and grabbed their presents. Then they scrambled around to find someone to exchange gifts with.

The pairs were like you would think they'd be: Buford & Baljeet, Ferb & Gretchen, Phineas & Isabella, Ginger & Milly, Holly & Katie, Adyson & Irving (They were the only two without partners so they were forced to pair with each other).

The gift exchange began, and gifts received were as follows: Buford received a book on the history of Rock n' Roll from Baljeet; Baljeet received a boxing glove from Buford; Ferb got another new toolbox from Gretchen; Gretchen got herself a new sash from Ferb; Ginger & Milly both got "Santa's Helper" patches from each other; as with Holly & Katie; Irving got a Fireside Girls manual from Adyson, while Adyson got a bunch of Phineas and Ferb's clothes from Irving.

While Phineas and Isabella were about to exchange gifts, Isabella asked Phineas to wait until everybody had left before they opened their gifts. "But why?" Phineas asked her.

"Because, Phineas, what I have to give you is very special but I don't want anybody else to know about it just yet."

"Well...OK. If that's how you feel..."

And so the two friends waited out the celebration to open their gifts. It was tough for Phineas to do because he was anxious to see what Isabella had gotten him. But he also wanted to respect her wishes. So he distracted himself by getting involved with the games everyone else was playing.

Finally, at about 4:00 that evening, everybody else finally had enough and decided to go back home to celebrate with their own families. By now, everyone but Isabella had gone home.

"OK, PHineas." She finally said to him as she handed him her present. "Go ahead. Open it."

"You mean it?"

"Absolutely. Everyone's gone, and you and I...and Ferb, are the only ones left here. Be my guest."

"At last! I've been waiting all day for this!" Phineas shouted gleefully as he stared down at the present. He was nervous as he began to rip the paper. He wasn't sure why Isabella wanted him to wait until everybody else had left his house before he opened her present. But he loved her, and he didn't want to upset her, so he patiently waited. But now the time was here, and Phineas was eager, and yet, at the same time, nervous, to open his gift.

When he finally did get all of the paper off and he did open the box, he saw a small, golden locket that was in the shape of a heart. There was also a letter attached to the locket. He took that off and read it, but not before looking up at a smiling Isabella. Linda, Lawrence, Candace, Ferb, even Isabella's mother, Vivian, were listening.

"_Dear Phineas_, _getting up the courage to give you this present and write you this letter was the toughest thing I have ever had to do in my life. If you open the locket, you'll find a picture of me in it." _He took out the locket it, pressed the little button on the side, and opened it. Sure enough, there was a picture of a smiling Isabella in there with her hands interlocked and pointed down. "_Since the day we became friends, I knew you would always be in my life. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to just stay frends. You've been such an awesome person in my life. You're spunky, fun-loving, adventurous, and cute as a button. I could never imagine my life without you in it. So I give you this present as a jesture of not just my friendship with you, but my love for you as well. Merry Christmas! Your best friend, Isabella."_

He looked up at Isabella as everyone in the room awed. "Hey, why are there all these x's and o's at the bottom of the paper?"

"Those are hugs and kisses, you silly!" Isabella said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Phineas laughed.

"You're funny. OK, now here's my present to you." Phineas took out a jewlery book that had a note attached to it and handed it to Isabella. The girl read the note first before opening the box. She read it aloud as everyone else listened.

"_Dear Isabella, these past few days have been the most confusing of my life. But above all of it, there's one thing that is so very clear to me. You. You've been one of my best friends in the entire world, and you always will be. And it's not just because I like you. I love you, Isabella, from the bottom of my heart. I can't really think of any way to express my true feelings for you. So I hope this wonderful present makes up for that. It's something that will always make you think of me whenever you look at it. Merry Christmas. Your best friend, Phineas."_

Isabella opened the jewlery box and inside was a golden locket similar to the one she had just given him. Except inside this one was a picture of Phineas instead of a picture of Isabella. The boy was smiling widely in the pic, which made Isabella smile.

"Oh Phineas, this is so beautiful! I love it!" She squealed as she pulled him in for another hug. Everyone around them awed.

"I guess great minds think alike, huh?"

"You said it. Merry Christmas, Phineas."

"Merry Christmas, Isabella."

The two sat there and enjoyed the hugging as they both looked up at the tree and saw their reflections on the tree. Everything was perfect. All of their Christmas wishes had come true, and they had each other to thank.

**_Christmas is a time for us  
To tell the ones we love  
Just how much we love him  
Because God first loved us._**

Things were never the same between the two of them. Now with their new found love, they had even more fun with the big projects Phineas & Ferb planned.

**_This is my Christmas Blessing  
This is my Christmas prayer  
No matter where the years may take us  
Love will find us there  
_****_  
This is my Christmas promise  
This is my gift to you  
_****_Forever we will be together  
God will see us through  
_****__****__****_  
And you'll have me  
And I'll have you  
_****_And you'll have me  
And I'll have you_**

**The End.**

**Sorry for the short epilogue. But I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoyed the story as a whole! Keep looking out for more of my stories, including the updating of "Road to a New Cartoon", "The New Adventures of Phineas and Ferb", and the beginning of new fanfictions I'm working on, one of which is entitled "Dude, Where's my Daddy", non-canon to any of my other stories. Keep watching for updates in my fanfics and stay tuned to my profile to look for new stories I'm working on!**


End file.
